Isle Esme
by DarkHeavenAngl
Summary: Edward & Bella's first night of their honeymoon on Isle Esme. Rough Draft. More posts & Updates will be added if others are pleased with what is presented. R&R please & Thank You!


"Beautiful," I heard her say behind me. Her tiny hands gripped mine on the surface of the ocean. The gentle waves swaying us, prividing a calm release of both our feared tensions.

"It's all right," I replied, purposely lacing my voice with unenthusiasm. I slowly turned; she was staring right at me, taking in every revealed inch of me. The excitement, the joy, the love in her eyes could have stopped my heart. If only . . .

I linked my fingers with hers and was surprised that my touch didn't send the usual shivers up her slender spine.

"But I wouldn't use the word _beautiful_," I paused, stroking her hair. "Not with you standing here in comparison."

She smiled slightly, bringing her hand to my chest. I shuddered, not from the warmth of her touch, but the intoxication that flushed over me. My mind was clouded instantly. I could see her face clearly, though my eyes nearly glazed over. It was my turn to forget how to breathe. It was a struggle to speak.

"I promise we would _try_," I whispered, my body tense, my mind wandering. I burned the thoughts of the possible destruction ahead; destruction only her kind of luck could lead to. She was staring so intently at me. I couldn't help but not to argue. "If... If I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once," I ordered. It was my last resort. There was no chance at winning, not with that look of determination spread across her pale features. She was going to have me tonight. I was finally able to accept that.

She nodded against my chest. "Don't worry," she whisper. "We belong together."

In actuality, THAT is when my heart would've stopped. Instead, I swept her up in my arms, admiring her wet body beneathe the moon.

"Forever," I said, no longer able to contain myself. She was mine. And I would prove it tonight.

I can't remember how we ended up back inside the little house, nor when she'd taken complete control, but things were no longer in my hands. She was hovering over me. Kissing every inch of me. Trailing her lips lightly over my cool skin. Stopping randomly to tease me. At even the slightest of touches, I was struggling to remain calm. My head was spinning, my blood boiling. I think, however impossible, that I'd even begun to sweat. Then suddenly; abruptly, I was inside of her, and I nearly lost control. She was warm and wet. I was cringing. Not out of displeasure, but frustration to keep my sanity intact. She was moving atop me rhythmically, perhaps to the sound of her own heartbeat; for it was blarring in my ears. My mind immediately began screaming for me to rip out her beating heart, to lap up the blood that spilt and bathe in her juices. I couldn't. But she was nearly begging me to, the way she was doing what she was to me. I heard a growl from deep within my chest, and my lips pulled back over my teeth, aching to rip and tear at her flesh. Her sweet flesh. I couldn't. She was _begging_ me to. _Pleading_.

She hadn't seemed to notice my internal war. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted slightly, her nails digging into my chest. Atleast she was enjoying herself. Not that I wasn't, mind you. But perhaps I was entirely too much. I pulled a pillow over my face to hide. Didn't help. My stomach was now churning, the growl deepened. My toes curled tightly. My eyes resting at the back of my head. I was clutching desperately at the sheets for support. I was going simply mad. I sank my teeth into the pillow, hoping to release the tension in my jaws. Nothing. I tore at it slightly. Better. I chewed the fabric apart, the cotton, the down, until all I could taste was the softness of feathers that now showered over my face. Yet, the beast inside only calmed momentarily. Only to be awakened once again. She'd shifted; done something different. It was wonderful. Horrible. She was now _screaming_ for me to kill her. I was loving it. I was so ready to give in and give her what she asked for. I couldn't. But I could...

I threw the shredded pillow aside, grabbed her waist, and rolled her onto her back. She had messed her. She was deliberatly torturing me, and she was going to suffer. I was deeper inside her now, and she was screaming again, literally. And that didn't help any. To hear her screaming my name, clutching at my shoulders, clawing my back; she was swiftly pushing me to the edge of no return. She'd be the only one to suffer from what she was doing to me.

My body was shaking. She enjoyed that. She clenched her muscles around me, she was near. My fists curled around her arms, my lips trembling, mind hazy. I felt distant now, my monster was clawing to the front of my being. Forcing me to the shadows. Preparing for the attack. The feast. However distant I could sense myself growing, I could feel that I was close to crushing her limbs, and my hands replaced themselves on her chest. Then her ribs were bending inward against my firm grip, steadily waiting to be shattered. I grabbed ahold instead to the metal headdress. Breakable but not as valueable.

It was coming. Biting, clawing, thrashing through my being to the surface. I clenched my jaws tighter. I wasn't going to make it. I was going to end her. I couldn't fight it for another moment. I barred my teeth, hissing in triumph. I would finally taste her. Lowering my mouth to her neck, I licked the sweat from her skin. The sweetest thing I'd ever tasted lay just beneathe layers of tissue and muscle, so easily torn by my fangs. I was on fire. I was finally going to have her. Nothing would stop this now.

_NO_. The voice I'd hushed was breaking free. _NO. Don't Kill.._

Damnit.

I ripped the pillow from behind her head with my teeth and was chewing it to pieces in seconds. Before, there was no hope for her. She was lucky. This time.

And finally, my body was calm upon my climax. I collapsed atop her, my lips wrapped around the metal of the headboard. I'd run out of pillows, and the beast might not have had enough yet. But I could feel think clearly now, there was no blood nor death tainting my thoughts now. I pulled her from beneathe me and laid her by my side. She nussled beneathe my chin and fought to catch her breath.

"Edward," she'd managed to whisper. Her breathing slowed; evened out. "Thank you."

_For not ripping you apart. You're welcome._

"You're welcome."

"I love you."

She was asleep before I could muster a response. As she slept peacefully, the memory of what'd just occurred replayed in my mind. The guilt washed over my heart, smothering it in black abyss. How could I have agreed to this. I nearly brutally murdered my new wife. Convinced myself she'd been asking for death. For pain. The worst of it being that I had _wanted_ to hurt her. Wanted to end her life so tragically; so tastily. I'd then decided, that was the first and final time I'd ever make love to her. Until she was immortal and I could no longer harm her. Final.


End file.
